closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Cartoonists Guild/Other
1941–1956, 1957, 1959, 1960 573487yFTIUKD.jpg|The Wise Quacking Duck (Looney Tunes, 1943) Wackiki_Wabbit_(1943).jpg|Wackiki Wabbit (Merrie Melodies, 1943) GHJK789y79ybh.jpg|Yankee Doodle Daffy (Looney Tunes, 1943) Screen_Shot_2017-04-30_at_15.35.51.png|A Corny Concerto (Merrie Melodies, 1943) Falling_Hare_Credits.jpg|Falling Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1943) CommandoDaffy.jpg|Daffy – The Commando (Looney Tunes, 1943) 8709HBKF.jpg|The Weakly Reporter (Merrie Melodies, 1944) Buckaroo_Bugs_(1944).jpg|Buckaroo Bugs (Looney Tunes, 1944) 5large.jpg|Birdy and the Beast (Merrie Melodies, 1944) Plane_Daffy_(1944).jpg|Plane Daffy (Looney Tunes, 1944) IATSE-HerrMeetsHare.png|Herr Meets Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1945) Draftee_Daffy_Credits.jpg|Draftee Daffy (Looney Tunes, 1945) 6780hg.jpg|The Unruly Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1945) Screen_Shot_2015-03-23_at_21.28.54.jpg|Snap Happy (1945) Trigger.jpg|Hare Trigger (Merrie Melodies, 1945) 4large.jpg|Hush My Mouse (Looney Tunes, 1946) 3b61f769-7061-468f-b080-8948c347dcb0.jpg|The Traitor Within (1946) Crowing_Pains_(1947).jpg|Crowing Pains (Looney Tunes, 1947) House_Hunting_Mouse_Original_Titles_4.jpg|House Hunting Mice (Looney Tunes, 1947) Bandicam_2017-08-07_11-07-47-453.jpg|Doggone Cats (Merrie Melodies, 1947) Bandicam_2018-03-30_12-39-54-687.jpg|A Hick a Slick and a Chick (Merrie Melodies, 1948) 5.jpg|Buccaneer Bunny (Looney Tunes, 1948) Bugs_Bunny_Rides_Again_Credits.jpg|Bugs Bunny Rides Again (Merrie Melodies, 1948) 759yihdfkfdF.jpg|The Up-Standing Sitter (Looney Tunes, 1948) Haredevil_Hare_Credits.jpg|Haredevil Hare (Looney Tunes, 1948) The_Foghorn_Leghorn_(1948)_Credits_screen.png|The Foghorn Leghorn (Merrie Melodies, 1948) Wise_Quackers_(1949).jpg|Wise Quackers (Looney Tunes, 1949) Hare_Do_(1949).jpg|Hare Do (Merrie Melodies, 1949) 8eb9f818-0495-4c66-8e4e-e63d0b820dcc.jpg|Knights Must Fall (Merrie Melodies, 1949) Mouse_Wreckers_(1949).jpg|Mouse Wreckers (Looney Tunes, 1949) 5866GKJDFBKf.jpg|Rebel Rabbit (Merrie Melodies, 1949) High_Diving_Hare_(1949)_Credits_screen.png|High Diving Hare (Looney Tunes, 1949) Bandicam_2017-12-02_07-38-07-671.jpg|The Bee-Deviled Bruin (Merrie Melodies, 1949) Titolo3.jpg|Dough for the Do-Do (Merrie Melodies, 1949) rrfast02.jpg|Fast and Furry-Ous (Looney Tunes, 1949) SAM_0189.jpg|Frigid Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1949) IUKFHHUO79o.jpg|A Ham in a Role (Looney Tunes, 1949) Rabbit_Hood_(1948).jpg|Rabbit Hood (Merrie Melodies, 1949) Bandicam_2017-08-07_10-56-28-890.jpg|The Lion's Busy (Looney Tunes, 1950) Big_House_Bunny_Credits.jpg|Big House Bunny (Looney Tunes, 1950) What's_Up,_Doc_(1950)_Credits_screen.png|What's Up Doc? (Looney Tunes, 1950) Goldyeggs2.jpg|Golden Yeggs (Merrie Melodies, 1950) Canary_Row_(1950).jpg|Canary Row (Merrie Melodies, 1950) Rabbit_of_Seville_(1950)_Credits_screen.png|Rabbit of Seville (Looney Tunes, 1950) Bunny_Hugged_Credits.jpg|Bunny Hugged (Merrie Melodies, 1951) Water,_Water_Every_Hare_(1952)_Credits_screen.png|Water, Water Every Hare (Looney Tunes, 1952) 14_Carrot_Rabbit_(1952).jpg|14 Carrot Rabbit (Looney Tunes, 1952) The_Hasty_Hare_Extended_Credits.png|The Hasty Hare (Looney Tunes, 1952) The_Turn-Tale_Wolf_(1952).jpg|The Turn-Tale Wolf (Merrie Melodies, 1952) Oily_Hare_(1952).jpg|Oily Hare (Merrie Melodies, 1952) Rjgjhkkh.jpg|Hoppy Go Lucky (Looney Tunes, 1952) LOFHHKG8.jpg|Bird in a Guilty Cage (Looney Tunes, 1952) Mouse-Warming_-_Credits.png|Mouse Warming (Looney Tunes, 1952) HFHFFNJ749.jpg|Going! Going! Gosh! (Merrie Melodies, 1952) Rabbit_Seasoning_(1952)_Credits_screen.png|Rabbit Seasoning (Merrie Melodies, 1952) 875809bdhvkGYIK.jpg|The Super Snooper (Looney Tunes, 1952) Rabbit's_Kin_(1952)_Credits_screen.png|Rabbit's Kin (Merrie Melodies, 1952) Don't_Give_Up_the_Sheep_Credits.jpg|Don't Give Up the Sheep (Looney Tunes, 1953) Snow_Business_Credits.jpg|Snow Business (Looney Tunes, 1953) ToTheLarge.jpg|A Mouse Divided (Merrie Melodies, 1953) FMHExtendedCredits.jpg|Forward March Hare (Looney Tunes, 1953) 5864754hgkjbK.jpg|Kiss Me Cat (Looney Tunes, 1953) Duck_Amuck.jpg|Duck Amuck (Merrie Melodies, 1953) APeckTrouble.jpg|A Peck O' Trouble (Looney Tunes, 1953) 135457864836GHFKfv.jpg|Fowl Weather (Merrie Melodies, 1953) 1943–1952 (Walter Lantz, Closing versions) 34.jpg fhj.jpg 29.jpg 7277355722_1e4d7a42cd_b.jpg 32.jpg 30.jpg Pica-pau 114.PNG|Woody Woodpecker: Ration Bored (1943) WWII1943.JPG|Pass the Biscuits Mirandy! (1943) 25.jpg|Woody Woodpecker: The Barber of Seville (1944) 20.jpg|Woody Woodpecker (1951-1952) 1957–1971 (Terrytoons) 129-018end.jpg 4839a7f6-72fa-4880-8d86-01345dc776a9.jpg|Topsy TV (1957) bandicam 2017-08-02 19-30-37-156.jpg|Flebus (1957) 3large.jpg|It's A Living (1957) bandicam 2017-08-02 19-39-25-937.jpg|The Juggler of Our Lady (1958) doormat3.jpg|Dustcap Doormat (1958) 98b5f29c-714d-4d02-81e7-3e5566c3795f.jpg|Another Day, Another Doormat (1959) bandicam 2018-09-02 10-40-44-515.jpg|Foofle's Train Ride (1959) UIIjY8F4l9qDnmUK_hpVfQ281733.jpg|Mint Men (1960) jahqr_13y_d4op-6rJrnGg206887.jpg|The Mysterious Package (1960) khg;;hkh;.jpg|House of Hashimoto (1960) YvlvB_gbadRiSlsw6mzs6w320115.png|Cat Alarm (1961) glkhgh;.jpg|Night Life in Tokyo (1961) 726bd35a-111e-4a8a-b965-45c3f48dfe39.jpg|Drum Roll (1961) ZEj1Dd77mhYir0_M4OgrPA317420.jpg|Sappy New Year (1961) cac6d3fb-0b77-40e4-83da-1012fb9a6a43.jpg|Peace Pipe (1964) 10d6ff45-90f7-4278-b10f-80cae6691489.jpg|Brother from Outer Space (1964) dbc10bae-1936-453a-9e8f-c943052bf923.jpg|The Search for Misery (1964) deb10a3b-aa84-4b95-820a-d89be9b7b992.jpg|The Kisser Plant (1964) b8fed8b3-0ddc-4ca4-8230-d930910b6f3e.jpg|The Outer Galaxy Gazette (1964) d06834f2-c99b-416f-85ea-5a50c6cb8383.jpg|Molecular Mixup (1964) d8223f5f-2123-49c3-b72f-ce9a28e9631c.jpg|The Astronut Show (1965) c436c8ab-799a-4956-bfb2-994d3acf965f.jpg|Sad Cat (1965-1966) df59500e-fadb-4344-af60-8d456edf3ece.jpg|James Hound (1966) 1958–1961 (Trans-Lux, Felix the Cat) Felix_the_Cat_(TV_series)_title.png|1958-1960 version 74b9761a-bdb1-4b38-8651-7be8d8844e84.jpg|1960 version Trans_Lux_1961.jpg|1961 version Category:Defunct Category:1940s Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees